thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Pete McLean
Adam "Pete" McLean is a minor antagonist featured in The Nobody Virus.'' Although initially having a beef with Ryan Hall, he later joined the Heartless in return for their help. Once Diz and his highest lieutenants were slaughtered by the Organization and the rest of the world (most of which was very angry with the Heartless and sick of their bullying), Pete took to the streets where he was recruited by Diz's distant niece, Amy Maleficent. History McLean went to the same high school as characters Ryan Hall, Zeke Fender, Kairi O'Cooper, and Lily Ion. As a student, he was a ruthless bully who enjoyed making others feel horrible because it made him feel superior. Having a lust for power since his younger years, McLean made sure that he was the best at everything, crushing everyone's hopes in the process and putting himself on top. This made his classmates feign a friendship with him, and soon he let it get to his head and believed himself to be the most popular kid around. Again overcome with a longing for more power, McLean entered an essay-writing contest that Ryan Hall did as well. Realizing the deep philosophy of Hall's paper on the Chaos Theory was sure to best him, McLean told the strictest of parents attending that it was about anarchy, which caused an uproar, disqualifying Hall and giving McLean first place. This event broke Ryan and spiraled him into a depression. Ryan was later approached by Organization XIII and he became Roxas. Because of the popularity of his paper, McLean was invited to read it for the Senate. McLean was happy to, but ran into the vengeance-hungry Roxas at Washing D.C., where the boy he "bested" snapped and pummeled McLean. This event greatly disturbed Adam, and he swore vengeance. McLean went back to New York and, with his father's gun, he killed both Mr. and Mrs. Ion, then proceeded to rape Lily Ion, Roxas' girlfriend. After he was done humiliating the girl, McLean called Roxas and challenged him to a "rematch". Roxas arrived on-the-scene and after a brief confrontation, McLean got the upper-hand, planning on forcing Ion into anal sex while his enemy watched in order to humiliate him one last time. However, Roxas' Keyblades responded to his intense hatred by growing white hot with power. With the Keyblades, Roxas chopped off McLean's hand. Amputated, McLean made a break for it only to be stopped by Xehanort, who threw a tub of dry lye at the rapist; McLean was burned horribly by the lye, and was presumed dead. However, he was not. McLean's "body" was found by Diz, who took the boy into his care. Replacing McLean's lost skin with metal plates and reprogramming some functions in his body, the Heartless successfully revived the rapist and Diz made him his personal assassin. Now less overconfident and bit more humble (accepting his fate as a "minor" threat in this world), McLean was used as Diz's pawn by killing inner-circle-members of Aqua's Empire, the only notable one being Ienzo. After Diz's death and the collapse of the Heartless, McLean evaded capture or death and ran off to live on the streets. There, Maleficent found him and made him her right-hand-man/sexual slave, finally giving McLean a taste of his own medicine. In ''AWTNW, McLean is seen with Maleficent at Otto Oogie's house to meet with Oogie, Mason Sephiroth, and Edward Truman to discuss a possible alliance. Here, McLean is silenced with a leather S&M gimp mask zippered over his head. "Controversy" McLean's overall character was quite controversial amongst the readers of the story. Due to the fact that he had, in the story, successfully killed the parents of and raped Lily Ion, he became a character that many fans of the story absolutely hated. McLean's brutal scenes and dialogue established him as one of the darkest aspects of the story besides the character of Marla Shift, despite McLean being a minor antagonist, and drew heavy criticism from those who were not prepared to read such tragic events unfold. Category:Antagonists Category:The Heartless